


Dances, Drama and Dresses

by crissrific



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crissrific/pseuds/crissrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are Youtube famous vloggers whose fans bring their attention to one another. What starts out as a friendship between the two boys could turn into so much more. An alternate universe future fic, set in New York. Based on the photosets by the lovely sararye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“...And that's why I think any sort of ruffle on a sleeve is a crime against fashion. Keep the questions and ideas coming in for tomorrow's Q&A session and as always, thanks for watching.”

Kurt smiled into the webcam sincerely before pressing a button on his keyboard to turn it off and thereby end the video. He wasn't honestly sure why or when he had gotten so famous on YouTube, considering he mostly just babbled about his day, recipes he had tried and his general opinions on fashion and the world surrounding him, but he was forever grateful for the opportunities it had gotten him.

Sure, he'd graduated and gotten to New York on his own. But getting into the Fashion Institute of Technology along with a part time internship at Vogue, was completely the doing of his channel full of videos. Making an electronic portfolio for each of these institutions was all too easy, considering he'd literally documented every article of clothing he'd made, outfits he had worn each day, as well as critiques on just about every trendy piece of fashion since he had created the channel nearly two years ago. It was kind of his signature, he supposed.

Still, outside that channel and silly website fame he was extraordinary normal. He didn't find himself overly attractive or appealing. Sure, he dressed nice and took care of himself, but anyone in the world could do that too. When it came down to it, Kurt was just your typical broke college student trying to make ends meet so that his two roommates wouldn't do things to him while he slept. 

Maybe the thing that made him unique was being so introverted in the real world but so extroverted on camera. Then again, on the screen no one is judging you. It's just you and a tiny machine that you can manipulate to do exactly as you want it to and then edit it even further until the finished product is perfect. That's the beauty of the internet, after all, no one has to know what you're really like and they'll still like you.

Finally pulling himself out of his reverie, Kurt hit the upload button on the video and went to make dinner for him and his flat mates. No one wanted to face the wrath of a hungry Santana or an upset Rachel after a day of rehearsals. Once the ding signaling the uploaded finishing reached Kurt's ears, he happily went and added a catchy title to the video, set it to public, and hit publish just waiting for his email on the site to explode as usual.

 

~*~

He was going to be late and he knew it; so much for a quick 10 minute nap. Blaine rolled his eyes as he ran up three flights of stairs and ran head first into his supervisor.

“Oh god, I am so, so sorry Miss Noble! I fell asleep and my phone alarm must not have gone off and-” He was effectively cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

“Blaine, it's a holiday. There aren't any kids here anyways, so clearly you need to go home and nap some more. I'll see you tomorrow, dear.” She flashed Blaine a sincere smile before continuing back down the hallway towards the front office.

Needless to say, he now felt like a complete idiot in front of the person that was responsible for his future. Sure, he'd never once been late and the kids always seemed to love his ideas – Blaine student taught for Miss Noble's kindergarten class at one of the local elementary schools – but to come in on a scheduled day off? Clearly he needed to calm down and smell the metaphorical roses.

With a defeated sigh, Blaine walked back outside to the busy New York streets and headed towards his apartment. He was sure his roommate, Sam, would find the humor in this story at least. If he was honest with himself, Sam was the only keeping him from imploding multiple times on a daily basis.

Blaine's life wasn't necessarily stressful, per se, but it was busy. By day he was an elementary education major at New York University. He was in his last semester and completing his student teaching so he could graduate on time. Needless to say, he absolutely loved teaching the little kids – they were just so young and willing to try anything be it some sort of craft or maybe even a song with a silly dance. Blaine wishes he could be as carefree as those little kids.

To ensure he could pay rent and afford to eat, he helped out with the off Broadway choirs as a part time musical director. His work with his high school's show choir, The Warblers, and growing up with a music producer for an uncle definitely helped his musical knowledge and passions. Blaine just never saw it as anything more than a hobby, despite his uncle's pleas for him to be a music major to this day.

Finally, he had reached the eighth floor of his apartment building. With a swift motion, Blaine quickly unlocked the door to his apartment and set his bag by the door. Needless to say, his favorite part of the day was recording videos for his YouTube channel. The videos were nothing special, mostly random stories about his day or recommendations for good coffee shops or music, sometimes he would even sing for his faithful fans, granted those were usually saved for major subscriber milestones or big events. 

Once his old computer booted up and he had hooked up his webcam to his exact specifications, he was a bit of a perfectionist, Blaine smiled as he turned on the camera.

“Hey guys! I hope you all had a good day today and enjoyed the holiday if you were fortunate enough to get the day off. Let's see....I've really got nothing today. Oh! I got a new shirt this morning. It's nothing special, just a red polo with some black trim on the collar and sleeves, but that's basically all the exciting news I have.” Blaine bit as his lip a little, thinking before continuing. “Well I guess you guys are in luck today since I'm so brain dead.” He leaned over and grabbed his guitar and tuning it quickly. “So what would you guys like to hear today?” He strummed a little bit. “Except the funny part about this is that I'm talking to myself, so by popular vote of myself, the winner is...” He beat his hands rhythmically on his desk to imitate a drumroll. “A current favorite of mine, Unconditionally by the one and only Katy Perry. Yes, I love her and no, I'm not ashamed.”

Blaine played his own acoustic version of the song, hitting the notes flawlessly and even adding his own embellishments. He made sure to sing it through twice, so he could edit the video later to make any mistakes sound better, before he smiled at the camera again and set his guitar aside. “That's all for today. Join me tomorrow and maybe I'll actually have something thoughtful and planned out that won't make you roll your eyes in a bit of shame for actually watching this stuff. But anyways, I really appreciate all the love and views and I'm sending it all right back your way. Thanks for the support everyone!” Blaine smiled as he clicked the camera off.

The next hour was spent tirelessly piecing together his performance so that it was up to his standards, which was no easy feat. After replaying his voice enough times that he never wanted to hear it again, Blaine finally gave in and let the video upload while he straightened up his room and updated his planner so he wouldn't make a mistake like earlier today again. A few minutes later, Blaine was pressing the publish button, smiling to himself at the notion. He would never have thought something as simple as a homemade video with questionable editing would make so many people so happy, but he did like to please people so he would do this until his subscribers begged otherwise.

After making sure everything published properly, Blaine shut down his laptop and flopped down on the bed, hands behind his head. He turned on the television to some random sitcom rerun and allowed himself to drift off once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm seriously so blown away by the reception that this fic has gotten! I really appreciate all the likes, favorites and reviews and I hope I'm not disappointing. I'm always open to ideas and suggestions as well, so feel free to leave me those if you feel so inclined. So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Okay, as promised I'm going to do a little question and answer session today. I wrote down your guy's top asked questions from both the comments and my tumblr site as well as some that kind of made me laugh, so here goes nothing.”

Kurt ruffled the paper a little bit and looked at the first question. “Alright, well, I'm going to combine a few of these into one since they're simple. Let's see, I'm twenty three and when I'm not taping these videos, I attend the Fashion Institute of Technology, also known as FIT and have a part time internship a Vogue.” He flashed the camera a smirk. “I like fashion, if you're just now tuning in and couldn't figure that out by all the videos on my channel.”

He continued. “Some of these are kind of personal and not necessarily stuff I'd like to be public information, so that's why I'm scanning carefully, sorry for all these awkward pauses.” He looked up and down the list once more. “Alright, I guess it's harmless enough to tell you all I am indeed gay, which really shouldn't be a shock, and I do have a tattoo. No, I won't go into specifics but it is tasteful. Promise.”

Kurt closed down his current internet tab to notice a new question in his Tumblr mail, clicking it open. “Oh, looks like I just got another question on Tumblr and I actually kind of like it. Kurt, what was your life like in high school and how does it differ from who you are now?” Kurt sighed and looked straight into the camera before answering.

“Okay, first thing's first. I didn't come out publicly until I was a sophomore, but everyone pretty much already knew I was different. Needless to say coming out didn't really make things better or worse one way or another. I did get bullied, but it wasn't really anything crazy – mostly name calling and the occasional dirty look, but those are easy enough to brush off and ignore. Let's see, Oh! I was in my High School's glee club. We were called the New Directions and we were two time national champions, so that was pretty cool. I was never really featured, but it was something I enjoyed and actually where I met some of my best friends and current roommates. Now to how my life is different. Well, for the obvious I chose fashion over performance and I moved to New York and finally got out of Ohio. I'm more comfortable in my own skin and not as scared to face a challenge head on. And I know now that all my impulses shouldn't necessarily be acted on. Other than that, I'm honestly about the same. I don't really believe in changing who you are, when you can just grow as a person and better what's already there.”

Right as Kurt was looking for something to do, Rachel's little kitten jumped up on his desk and into the view of the camera. “Well, I guess I owe you all an introduction.” He picked up the little kitten and put him in his lap. “This is Diesel. And he's my roommate's kitten, although he totally like me the best but we don't have to tell her that. He actually got the name diesel for the fact that he purrs so loud it kind of sounds like an old diesel truck driving down the road after it first starts up. That, and I don't really think he's like some name that would only fit a female poodle.” Kurt rolled his eyes and put down the little orange tabby kitten on the ground. 

“Well until tomorrow, I hope you guys have a good day. And as always, thanks for watching, subscribing and commenting. I sincerely appreciate the love and I'm sending it all back your way.” With a signature smile and wave, Kurt quickly shut down his webcam and started the work of editing his video into something presentable for his loyal following.

 

~*~

He was still shivering and entirely creeped out. If it weren't for the camera already being on, Blaine would be in the shower scrubbing away the feeling of mortification. But then the little blue light came on, and Blaine put on his best game face and smile he could muster up.

“Hey guys, I have a story for you today and I'm just going to start right in so I can get it off my chest.” Blaine exhaled quickly, rubbing his hands together and raising his eyebrows a bit nervously. “Okay, so as you all know, or maybe you don't, I'm going to school to be a kindergarten teacher. Right now I'm finishing up my last semester and student teaching. Well, today one of the teachers kept hitting on me. I;m talking relentlessly, eyes raking up and down me and just general extreme discomfort. So at first, I just kind of blow it off, maybe it'll go away and politely decline. Well, by the end of the day she was quite literally stalking me and insisting I take her out tonight and...well, let's just say I snapped in the middle of the hallways. I went of on a rant with how I was gay, first off, and even if I wasn't that her creepy behavior is definitely a way to get me to not agree to a date with her. And then she had the nerve to try and kiss me! I never thought the day would come where I would have to physically remove a girl from me, but today was that day. Luckily there were no kids in the hallway and there was a witness, so my position is safe and she's been suspended indefinitely.”

Blaine sighed again and ran his fingers through his now loose curls, letting out a nervous laugh. “So I'm going to cut this session short today. Frankly, I really need to take a shower because I'm hoping I can scrub some of this away. So until tomorrow, guys.” Blaine smiled and clicked off his webcam. To be honest, he didn't think there was going to much in the way of editing so Blaine simply pressed upload and published the video before going to take his shower.

 

~*~

“Yeah Rachel, it'll be fine. Just promise me you won't touch the stove during the five minutes I'll be gone.” Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back into his room and over to his desk. He loved living with Rachel and Santana, but they were seriously infuriating sometimes. Why did she have to worry so much about why he was going to his room? He'd forgotten his phone, the place isn't going to burn down and the food isn't going to burn.

After locating his phone and grabbing it, Kurt made to get back out to the kitchen. At least, until he saw a little notification of a personal message on his open channel page. Sure, he was used to getting tons of notifications through email about comments and subscribers, but getting and actual private message on his actual channel was a surprising rarity. Sitting down in his chair, Kurt clicked on the little notification and waited for it to load.

_FashFrenzy04: hey have u ever seen BlainesBowties channel? You should check it out because you two would be awesome on a collab video!_

Weird, Kurt thought, he quickly typed the username into the searchbar to see what he could find.

 

~*~

Amazing how a shower can make everything feel better. Blaine was practically a new person, or that's what he was going with anyways. Not to mention that singing at the top of your lungs like your a Grammy Award winning artist performing at the 50th anniversary – complete with standing ovations and an encore. So he had a vivid and slightly overactive imagination, that's exactly why he went into elementary education.

Blaine walked back into his room, waving to Sam as he passed in the hallway, and immediately sat at his desk and opened up his YouTube page. A private message? That's really weird. Maybe there was a glitch or something because he never got those. Nevertheless, Blaine gave the website the benefit of the doubt and clicked on the little notification, reading the message.

_MegaMusicMan: dude u should check out FashionKurt. Seems like the type of guy u would like to b friends with if u know what I mean_

Disgusting, Blaine thought. He'd never once talked about what he looked for in a guy or went into his sexuality beyond stating he was gay. And to be honest, someone judging this other user and then passing it off on Blaine just didn't seem right to him. Yet here he sat, typing the user name into the search bar and searching for this person that was supposedly his type. Thinking he'd maybe found the right person, Blaine clicked on the link to the suggested channel


End file.
